Misterios en alta mar
by SombraSST
Summary: El capitán Killian Jones, tras la pérdida de su hermano, y ante la necesidad de entrar de lleno en la vida pirata, decide buscar un botín tanto deseado como temido por todos los piratas desde hace mucho tiempo, debido a que se cuenta que se halla custodiado por una criatura virtualmente invencible. Ayudado por Anzu, una misteriosa mujer, tratará de encontrar este tesoro.


**_Diclaimer: Ni Once Upon a Time ni ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenecen._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_**

* * *

_Killian Jones_

La taberna ofrecía una visión un tanto decadente. No todos tenían mi resistencia al ron, evidentemente. Los hombres con los que hablaba ahora estaban lo bastante sobrios como para prestarme atención, pero lo bastante bebidos como para no darse cuenta de que lo que les comentaba era una total locura. Porque buscar tripulación sobria cuando ibas a misión suicida sencillamente no cabía en la cabeza de un buen pirata.

_ Cómo os decía caballeros. Se cuenta que en los confines del reino, donde se cuenta que se halla el fin del mundo, se encuentra aquello con lo que todos nosotros llevamos tanto tiempo soñando.

_ ¿Con qué, capitán Jones?_ Preguntó uno de los marinos, que terminó por desmayarse.

_ ¿Alguna vez habéis soñado con un botín que se convierta en… él botín? Una caverna tan repleta de oro que podríais repartiros las ganancias y retiraros. Esperaba poder encontrar en vosotros a una tripulación de aguerridos piratas que estuviese dispuesta a Hacerse ricos. ¿Puedo contar con vosotros?

_ ¡Sí capitán!_ Exclamaron todos al unísono.

_ Estupendo. Sabía que los rumores sobre el leviatán no os disuadirían. ¿Qué haría semejante criatura custodiando un tesoro?

Repentinamente se hizo el silencio en la taberna. Había perdido la lealtad de más de la mitad de mis hombres al proponerles aquello, y estaba visto que no iba a conseguir más miembros para la tripulación. Casi hubiese sido mejor seguir como miembro de la armada que empezar con la piratería. Mi comienzo no estaba siendo demasiado prometedor.

_ Yo me apunto al viaje._ Intervino alguien, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Alcé la vista, porque casi no me lo creía. Mis ojos se encontraron con una mujer. Se encontraba apoyada en una de las vigas de madera de la taberna. Iba vestida de marino. Un traje azul con diversos adornos en blanco. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de tres puntas que dificultaba el verle el rostro, aunque se distinguía una larga melena pelirroja que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

_ Supongo que no te negarás a aceptar a una mujer en una tripulación, teniendo en cuenta que todos los aquí presentes son unas nenazas._ Dije, alzando el sombrero y mostrando dos ojos color miel con una mirada decidida._ Si me apuráis, hasta puedo llevarlos yo misma con sus madres.

Uno de los hombres se levantó, envalentonado por la embriaguez, y trató de golpear a la mujer que, rápida y certera, le aferró el brazo y le hizo caer al suelo.

_ Me gusta tu estilo, encanto._ Dije, mirándola._ Me encantan las mujeres que saben romper un brazo si es necesario…

_ Entonces supongo que sí que puedo rebajarme tu contramaestre.

_ ¿Contramaestre?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ ¿No hablas en serio, verdad?

_ A mí también me cuesta creerlo. Mi primera intención fue cortarle el cuello y llevarme tu barco, pero eso habría soltado las alarmas. Quería al capitán Jones al timón.

Hermosa como una dama pero aterradora como una fiera. El que dijese que esa chica no era un arma muy peligrosa, se equivocaba. Y necesitaba a alguien así para el viaje. Pero no me terminaba de convencer el hecho de que hubiese pensado en cortarme el cuello.

_ Además, te saldré barata. No quiero mi parte._ Dijo, despejando mis dudas repentinamente.

_ ¿Vas a arriesgar la vida y no quieres el oro?_ Pregunté, acercándome para mirarla a los ojos, aunque parecía imposible predecir nada a través de ellos.

_ Entre todos los tesoros hay un solo objeto de mi interés. Confía en mí, no lo extrañarás._ Dijo, acercándose a una distancia que era casi indecente.

_ De acuerdo… supongo que tendré que darte el puesto, contramaestre… ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

_ Anzu, Anzu Stealer.

_Horas más tarde_

El navío estaba preparado. Anzu había convencido a los marinos del bar para que nos acompañasen. Aún no tenía idea de que triquiñuela o truco había usado para conseguirlo, pero algo me decía que era mejor no preguntar. Me acerqué al timón y me la encontré sentada sobre la baranda del barco, de nuevo con el sombrero ligeramente torcido, como si el sol la molestase.

_ ¿Zarpamos, capitán?_ Preguntó, mirándome altanera. Lo cierto es que me gustaría bajarle los humos que llevaba, pero no sabía si iba a acabar como el marino del bar y era una experiencia no tenía ninguna gana de tener que sufrir en mis propias carnes._ Mi propia tripulación no me espera fuera más de una semana.

_ Si me permitís de la indiscreción…_ dije, percatándome del significado de lo que acababa de decirme._ ¿Tenéis vuestro propio navío?

_ Así es. Mas mi navío es una grajilla, y el vuestro un ave de presa. Las historias cuentan que el casco del Jolly Roger no se puede quebrar._ Comentó, sin dejar de mirarme.

_ Las historias que habéis oído son ciertas._ Dije, poniéndome al timón.

Estaba orgulloso de mi navío. Era el legado que mi hermano me había otorgado y por ello mostraría orgulloso su casco y la bandera pirata en su mástil hasta el último de mis días. El navío comenzó a desplazarse por entre las olas y vi que Anzu no hacía siquiera amago de cambiar de posición. Si seguía ahí se iba a caer.

_ Supongo que nos espera una larga travesía.

Y Anzu no se equivocaba. Estuvimos semanas avanzando por las silenciosas aguas sin cambios. Todos los hombres parecían agotados por la continua insolación y la sal que empezaba a entrar en sus ojos. Todas las personas en el barco estábamos decaídas. Salvo ella. Anzu había ido moviéndose por el barco continuamente, más aburrida que cansada. Pero lo fresca que estaba resultaba casi siniestro.

_ Hey, capitán_ Me dijo, dándome un golpe con el codo.

Dejé caer la botella de ron vacía a la cubierta y la miré, enfadado. Estaba a punto de echarme una siesta cuando me dio aquel toque.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Anzu? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?_ Le pregunté, de mala gana.

_ Oh… bueno… nada importante… Es que va a embestirnos el buque de guerra más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Repentinamente recuperé la lucidez que el cansancio y el ron me habían quitado. Me levanté de mi cama y salí a cubierta. Anzu no había exagerado. El navío que nos estaba flanqueando era colosal. Un buque armado con tres hileras de cañones, con un casco teñido de negro y blanco. No era precisamente un navío discreto. Hondeaba su bandera con descaro.

_ Voy a preparar los garfios de abordaje._ Dijo Anzu.

_ ¿Estás loca?_ Pregunté, mirándola fijamente._ ¿Pretendes que abordemos ese monstruo?

_ Yo voy a abordarlo con tu tripulación o sin ella._ Dijo, ya haciendo girar el garfio en su correspondiente cuerda._ Tus marinos están al borde del desmayo y no nos queda nada en la bodega. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero morir luchando que de hambre.

Tuve que darle la razón. Si teníamos que morir mejor que fuese atravesados por una espada y no a falta de todos los dientes y pudriéndonos en un rincón del navío. Asentí y me coloqué al timón, evitando una embestida de aquel navío que, además de su tamaño, mostraba un ariete naval que si era la mitad de dañino que impresionante era mejor que el Jolly Roger no conociera.

_Anzu Stealer_

Estaba cansada de estar parada en aquel navío sin hacer nada. Yo nunca había sido esa clase de mujer. Por eso, me alegré de poder mover los músculos al fin en aquel abordaje. Y esperé pacientemente a que Killian colocase el navío junto a aquella mole, lancé mi garfio contra su barandilla y tiré con los demás, si bien fui la primera en saltar.

Tal como me imaginaba no tardé en ser recibida por una horda de marinos vestidos de amarillo y rojo. Una sonrisa sádica emergió de mis labios mientras desenfundaba mi espada. En aquellos momentos, era cuando me sentía más viva. Sola contra un ejército. Escuchaba los cañonazos a mi alrededor, los gritos. Esa sensación cuando mi hoja atravesaba la carne del primero que caría bajo mi hoja. No había nada comparable a eso.

Pronto la batalla se recrudeció. Mis camaradas entraron en el conflicto y aquello se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla. Noté alguien que chocaba su espalda contra la mía, un camarada. Y después nos rodearon. Me percaté entonces de que se trataba de Killian.

_ Normalmente prefiero hacer cosas más entretenidas con una mujer que pelear a espada espalda contra espalda.

_ No podría estar más de acuerdo_ Comenté, mientras desarmaba a uno de los marinos y le atravesaba el pecho con mi acero. Le di una patada a la espada y la elevé, de modo que pude cogerla con la otra mano.

Estábamos ganando la contienda cuando repentinamente la puerta del camarote del capitán se abrió y vi a una mujer salir de allí. Y sentí un estremecimiento rodear mi cuerpo. Porque aquella mujer tenía de humana lo que yo, y eso no era demasiado.

Coronada por una melena azabache, aquella mujer poseía una faz afilada y una nariz apuntada que marcaba la entrada de unos labios rojos que en ese momento sonreían, mostrando unos dientes impolutos. Sobre sus oscuros ojos, aparecía un tatuaje, una hilera de estrellas que descendía, rodeando ligeramente el ojo izquierdo. Pero ese tatuaje, era tan sólo uno de los muchos que adornaban su piel y que podían percibirse a través de su ropa, pues su supuesta casaca dejaba al descubierto los brazos y la zona del ombligo.

_ ¡Qué mujer!_ Oí exclamar a Killian, lo que no mejoró mi humor._ Casi no me importa que nos capturen si puedo pasar la noche con ella.

_ Cállate, Killian._ No es que no fuese atractiva. De hecho, su apariencia era terriblemente atractiva y deseable. Pero por alguna razón, no bastaba para despertar interés en mí.

_ Estaba durmiendo en mi camarote plácidamente… cuando escuché este escándalo._ Comentó, mirándose las uñas._ Se suponía que este barco era invencible. Un buque español tan bien armado que los piratas ni soñaban con abordarlo. Y sin embargo, aquí me hallo, contemplando a mi tripulación derrotada por un hombre con una sola mano, una mujer que parece no haber navegado en su vida y un séquito de hombres borrachos.

Mi tono de piel indicaba que no había navegado jamás, eso era cierto. Pero sí que lo había hecho. No había llegado a capitana simplemente por mi cara bonita, aunque eso había ayudado, a decir verdad. Vi como la mujer descendía por la barandilla y nos observaba a Killian y a mí, para finalmente volverse hacia el capitán.

_ ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos esto con un combate singular, capitán?_ Preguntó.

_Killian Jones_

Un combate singular. Era el arreglo perfecto. A fin de cuentas por principio éramos inferiores en número, y aunque la señorita parecía fiera, yo era Killian Jones, curtido en mil batallas, bueno, no tantas, pero sí un par de cientos. Anzu iba a decir algo, pero no la dejé hablar, la callé con un gesto de la mano.

_ Muy bien señorita. Lo resolveremos como caballe… como dama y caballero. Se presenta el capitán Jones._ Dije, con mi tono más encantador.

_ Pues yo me llamo Pain, y no me gustan las florituras. Así que desenvaina y déjate de juegos.

Pain… Esa mujer se llamaba dolor. Al igual no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Pero si había algo que siempre había rebosado era confianza. Desenfundé la espada y adopté posición de duelo. Y en cuanto Pain desenfundó la suya, me vi en desventaja.

La espada de la morena estaba en llamas. A pesar de que el arma no parecía estar impregnada de ningún tipo de combustible, ardía con ganas. A veces se me olvidaba que en este mundo la magia corría a chorros por todas partes.

Antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó contra mí y tuve que bloquear. Los ojos de aquella mujer no eran comunes, al igual que su arma. Noté como Anzu bufaba como diciendo "Te lo dije". Pero me subestimaba, las dos lo hacían. Hice un quiebro y la eché hacia atrás de una patada.

_ No está mal, señorita. Ha sido divertido tenerla tan cerca. Pero creo que ya es momento de que nos pongamos serios.

_ Hombres._ Dijo Pain, lanzándome otra estocada.

Rechacé el ataque y lancé una estocada directamente contra su pecho, pero ella dio un paso atrás y una voltereta. Nuestros aceros volvieron a chocar. Estaba sudando, producto del calor que emitía la llameante espada. Casi me había quemado la casaca momentos antes.

Entonces vi mi oportunidad. Vi que aflojaba ligeramente la mano que sostenía la espada y me lancé, dándole un fuerte mandoble que la lanzó ligeramente hacia el mar. Ya no tendría que preocuparme de ese acero en llamas. Coloqué mi hoja sobre su cuello y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Últimas palabras, preciosa?_ Pregunté.

Lo siguiente, ocurrió muy deprisa. Vi como Pain desaparecía y un segundo después estaba detrás de mí. Pestañeé y vi a Anzu colocada entre ambos. Pain la sostuvo por el brazo y ambas se miraron con desafío.

_ Eres tonta._ Dijo Pain._ No eres capaz de percatarte de que para mí eres tan insignificante como ellos lo son para ti. Pero te lo demostraré.

Me fijé en que, el zafiro del anillo que Anzu llevaba en la mano perdió inmediatamente el lustre. Y entonces el horror empezó a pintarse en ella. Y no tardé en entender por qué ya que, repentinamente, estalló en llamas. Anzu, se lanzó directamente contra el mástil y la vela mayor comenzó a arder como si estuviese hecha de papel.

_ ¡Abandonad el barco!_ Exclamé, viendo lo que venía a continuación.

Salté de nuevo al Jolly Roger, justo antes de que la vela cayese sobre los barriles de pólvora usados para cargar los cañones. Allí llegó la primera explosión. Y luego, otras la siguieron. El imponente navío en llamas no tardó en empezar a hundirse. Me quedé anonadado, mirando cómo el mástil era devorado por las aguas. Y preguntándome qué le habría pasado a Anzu, un misterio que, probablemente, jamás llegase a resolver.

_ Killian…

Me giré, y vi que me equivocaba. Anzu estaba allí, detrás de mí, cubierta con una manta húmeda. Podía ver su piel cubierta de ampollas y quemaduras. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No sabía cómo diablos podía haber llegado hasta el Jolly Roger, o cómo había sobrevivido. Pero en ese momento, ese era lo de menos. Me acerqué y, cómo pude, la ayudé a sostenerse. Estaba claro que le hacía daño.

_ Llévame al camarote._ Me pidió.

Estaba tan mal que ni siquiera se me ocurrió hacer una broma sobre eso. La llevé y la tumbé sobe un sofá, de espaldas al ventanal trasero. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, ahogando gritos de dolor. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, y le salía sangre de la nariz. Personalmente, dudaba que fuese a salir de esa situación.

_ Corre las cortinas._ Dijo, en un susurro.

Casi me caigo por mi prisa por correr las cortinas. Al hacerlo, casi pareció que su respiración se acompasaba mejor. Le debía eso, después de que había acabado así por mi culpa. Se había enfrentado a Pain para protegerme a mí, por mi estupidez al no ver que aquella mujer era más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

_ Déjame sola._ Dijo, llamando mi atención. Iba a decirle algo, pero ella no me dejó._ Te llamaré si te necesito. Pero déjame sola.

_Pain_

El buque explotaba a mí alrededor. No había pensado que aquella mujer fuese a cometer aquella locura. Notaba cientos de astillas tratando de atravesarme la piel. Y luego llegó el agua. Agua que anegó mis pulmones cuando la corriente me arrastró hacia el fondo. Pero eso no bastaba para detenerme. Recuperé el aliento y me elevé hasta la superficie. Apenas quedaban un par de maderos flotantes y un trozo de tela. Pero fue suficiente. Hice un gesto con la mano y la madera se apuntaló, formando un pequeño bote en el que la tela cumplió la función de vela. Me senté, acomodándome, e hice un gesto con mis dedos, como si disparase hacia las velas, que repentinamente se llenaron de una brisa que no llegaba de ninguna parte y empezaron a avanzar.

_Killian Jones_

Había caído la noche y habíamos echado amarras en un puerto fiable cercano. No eran demasiados los puertos a los que los piratas podíamos atracar sin miedo pero, en esta ocasión, habíamos tenido suerte. Podríamos recuperar provisiones y, con suerte, alguien que pudiese examinar las heridas de Anzu. Me acerqué al camarote y toqué en la puerta. Casi era absurdo tener que pedir permiso para entrar en mi propia habitación.

_ Adelante, capitán.

Entré y me quedé parado en el sitio. Anzu estaba tirada en el sofá, mirando fijamente un colgante que pendía de su cuello, y que ahora sujetaba con la mano, ante sus ojos. El colgante, que mostraba el motivo de un ojo egipcio, parecía importarle. Sin embargo, lo que había llamado mi atención era que todas las heridas que se había hecho, todas las quemaduras, habían desaparecido. Como único testigo quedaban las quemaduras de su ropa, pues ella parecía estar ilesa.

_ Empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí, capitán._ Dijo, volviendo a colocar el collar bajo sus ropas.

_ Vaya, me alegra ver que estás bien._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ No es que me queje pero… ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Te daba por muerta.

_ Te lo contaré… Otro día._ Dijo, guiñándome el ojo._ Creo que hemos llegado a puerto.

_ Sí, hemos echado el ancla hace bien poco. De hecho, venía a buscarte para llevarte al médico.

_ Bueno, pues ya que estás por la labor me acompañas a comprar ropa, que te saldrá más barato.

Lancé un bufido, pero decidí que era mejor hacerle caso. Afortunadamente, no tardó demasiado en decidirse. La vi salir con una gabardina roja, cruzada por un cinturón de cuero, adornado en oro. Llevaba las acostumbradas pistoleras a ambos lados de la casaca, e iba vestida con la clásica camiseta blanca y los pantalones marrones, atuendo completado con unas botas altas. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de tres puntas, también rojo, para hacer juego.

_ Tengo una pregunta, Anzu. Si yo soy el capitán. ¿Por qué tu traje es mejor que el mío?_ Expresé, cruzando los brazos.

_ Porque te sientes culpable y además te encanta agasajar a las damas._ Dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

_ Yo no me siento culpable._ Dije, aunque lo segundo no podía negarlo.

_ De acuerdo capitán, niegue la mirada de cachorro con la que me dejó sobre su sofá, yo le guardaré el secreto. ¿Vamos a la taberna, entonces? Hay que celebrar nuestra victoria.

Yo no necesitaba una excusa para entrar en una taberna, y algo me decía que Anzu tampoco. Se colocó el sombrero correctamente cuando yo comencé a andar y comenzó a seguirme. Las calles de aquella isla no eran precisamente calmas. Los altercados eran casi constantes y era difícil moverse entre tanto marino borracho tirado por los suelos.

Entramos en la taberna, que no ofrecía un espectáculo demasiado mejor al exterior, y no tardé en perder de vista a la pelirroja. Aunque contaba con ello, después de todo, formaba parte de mi plan. Estaba escamado con la milagrosa recuperación de Anzu y, no podía asumirlo sin más. En esa mujer había un misterio que no me atrevía a preguntarle. Pero sabía de alguien que podía ayudarme con eso.

Le encontré, como no, en pleno centro del local, en una clara ostentación de éxito. Con una copa en la mano y una mujer a cada lado. Como siempre, parecía un tanto mareado, aunque en ese punto no podía saber si era por la bebida o porque tenía la costumbre de moverse como si tuviese un temblor crónico.

_ Sparrow_ Exclamé, llamando su atención.

_ Capitán, Jack Sparrow … Killian._ Me saludó, ante lo que alcé una ceja por esa confianza al llamarme por el nombre._ Acabé bastante mal con el último hombre apellidado Jones que conocí. ¿Verdad que sí, Angelica?

La mujer de la derecha, de tez morena y largos cabellos rubios se levantó y le dio una bofetada, cruzándole la cara. Fue un gesto tan sonoro que me dolió hasta a mí.

_ Me llamo Ángela, desgraciado._ Dijo, cogiendo su copa y dejándola tirada. Antes de que el capitán tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, la segunda mujer se levantó, hizo el mismo gesto y se alejó, aún más indignada si cabe.

_ ¿Te he estropeado la noche, Sparrow?_ Dije, con una sonrisa divertida, cogiendo la copa que había dejado la mujer y llevándomela a los labios.

_ No importa, esa me la merecía._ Dijo el capitán, llevándose la mano al rostro._ Esa era Angélica. Llevo toda la noche llamándola Penélope… no me preguntes por qué. Pero supongo que no has venido a estropearme la compañía. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, capitán?

_ Lo que me trae siempre, Jack. Una mujer._ Dije, llevándome la jarra a los labios. Al comprobar que la había vaciado tomé la botella de ron y la rellené.

_ ¿Quién es esta vez, Killian?_ Preguntó, tamborileando sobre la mesa._ ¿Acaso una dama inglesa en busca de aventura?

_ No, no parece inglesa._ Dije, dando un cabeceo._ Es aquella de allí.

Jack observó a Anzu detenidamente un momento y luego dejó la jarra sobre la mesa.

_ ¿Esa es Anzu Stealer?_ Preguntó, mirándome a mí.

_ ¿La conoces? Se presentó cuando estaba buscando miembros para mi tripulación. Dijo que podría ayudarme a encontrar ciertos… objetos de mi interés.

_ Si es eso lo que buscas. Sí, lo más probable es que pueda ayudarte._ Dijo_ Pero yo en tu lugar no intentaría mirar debajo de su vestido.

_ Explícate, Jack.

_ Cuentan que esa mujer es el mismísimo diablo vestida de lujuria._ Dijo, llevándose la copa a los labios.

Volví a buscar a Anzu con la vista, pero había desaparecido de la vista tan rápido como había aparecido.

_ La han visto ser disparada… ahorcada y hasta cuentan que le cortaron una mano. Y a mí me parece que está muy viva para haber pasado por eso._ Dijo, terminando su copa y dejándola sobre la mesa._ Ten cuidado capitán Jones. Vigila bien tu espalda.

Le observé alejarse tambaleándose, y me quedé pensativo ante lo que me decía. Yo mismo había visto como Anzu se curaba de unas quemaduras casi mortales en apenas unas horas. En ese momento vi cómo se acercaba la camarera y me miraba.

_ Son quinientos reales, capitán._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Quinientos? Pero si sólo me he bebido dos copas._ Dije, y entonces caí en la cuenta._ ¡Sparrow! ¡Maldita rata estafadora!

Cierto era que la información que me había dado era importante, pero no valía los quinientos reales que tuve que pagar por ella. Malhumorado, me volví al Jolly Roger, esperando encontrar tranquilidad. Cual sería mi sorpresa al escuchar risas provenientes de mi camarote. Abrí la puerta y las risas cesaron. Escuché voces antes de poder encender la luz, y noté como dos personas chocaban contra mí.

_ ¡Ángela! ¡Angélica!_ Escuché llamar a Anzu. Encendí una vela y me la encontré únicamente tapada con una de mis sábanas y el sombrero nuevo, que yacía torcido sobre su cabeza._ Genial, Killian. Me has estropeado la noche. ¿Estarás contento, verdad?

Contento no sería la palabra adecuada. Anzu tenía el cuello lleno de dibujos de marcas de labios hechos evidentemente con carmín. Lo que mi mente estaba empezando a elucubrar no tenía precio. Contento no era la palabra adecuada, desde luego.

_ Siempre puedo ayudaros a hacer que la noche vuelva a subir de categoría._ Le insinué, intentando entrever algo por debajo de la sábana, sin demasiado éxito, estaba bien cubierta.

_ Encantador, Killian, pero nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer._ Me dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano._ Ahora vete, tengo que vestirme.

_ Vuestro duro corazón debería ser más blando._ Le dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Y me lo dice alguien cuyas partes blandas se endurecen por momentos._ Me recriminó._ Ahora fuera.

Empezó a empujarme con la mano y la dejé, si lo que Jack me había contado era cierto era mejor andar con mil ojos. Ella no tardó en salir y devolverme mi camarote. Cuando se me escapó una risita, ella me ensartó con la mirada y volvió a las profundidades del navío.

Anzu estuvo un poco tensa conmigo durante los siguientes días, pero cuando tienes que convivir a diario con alguien esas cosas se terminan olvidando. Aquella mañana se había unido a la tripulación, añadiendo su voz a las salomas que con tanto ánimo cantaban los hombres cuando hacía buen tiempo.

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."_

_Tomorrow ye will get your pay,_

_and its time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her._

Cuando la canción alcanzó su apogeo, el golpe comenzó a zarandearse, pues acababa de recibir un golpe en un lateral de algo gigantesco. Al principio pensé que se trataría de una ballena, pero cuando miré al mar, esa idea desapareció de mi cabeza. Una figura colosal, que debía ser al menos diez veces más grande que mi barco. Una serpiente. Una colosal serpiente que no tardó en emerger a la superficie.

Había escuchado muchas historias sobre el Leviatán, pero ninguna se asemejaba a lo que acababa de ver. Se hizo un silencio total en el barco hasta que la bestia gritó. Fue un grito ensordecedor, que nos dejó sordos a todos. Incluso escuché como Anzu perdía el equilibrio y se caía al suelo.

Repentinamente, el mar se embraveció, y el cielo se nubló. Aquella bestia nos miró. Y por un momento sentí que me miraba precisamente a mí, como diciéndome que me daba una última oportunidad para que me diese la vuelta y volviese a casa. Y no era el único que lo estaba pensando. Estábamos helados, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. El leviatán no se movía, nosotros tampoco. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

La primera en moverse fue Anzu. Se puso en pie y desenvainó la espada, que apuntó directamente hacia la criatura. Era la única de todos los que estábamos en el barco que no tenía el más mínimo miedo.

_ ¡Tú no serás el que me aparte de aquello que he venido a buscar!

Se escuchó un segundo grito por parte de la bestia, y los marinos que con los que creía que podía contar, no tardaron en meterse bajo cubierta, como si eso pudiese evitar que la bestia se los comiese como aperitivo. Yo desenvainé la espada y me coloqué junto a Anzu. Aunque no iba a mentir, estaba asustado.

_ ¿Sabes lo que haces?_ Le pregunté.

_ Me hago una ligera idea._ Dijo, sin darme detalles.

El leviatán emitió otro sonido, pero aquello no fue un quejido, fue un gemido de dolor. Me percaté de que había un gran arpón que acababa de dar contra la piel del leviatán. Sin embargo, aquello no era más que un palillo de dientes para la bestia, poco sentido tenía que se quejase por ello. Vi a una figura dar un tirabuzón y caer directamente a mi lado. Se trataba de Pain, nada más y nada menos. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta aquí?

_ El monstruo primero, las discusiones personales después._ Dijo como saludo, desenvainando su espada._ Si es que sobrevivís.

No sabía qué hacer más que mantener la espada alzada. Pero lo cierto era que si se acercase nos destrozaría de igual modo. Así que guardé el arma y volví al timón, dando un quiebro que sirvió para evitar que la bestia destrozara el casco del Jolly Roger. La tormenta era cada vez más intensa, y el navío no estaba por la labor de vencer las colosales olas que provocaba el Leviatán.

_ ¿Alguna idea?_ Grité, esperando que se me oyese.

_ Tengo una_ Exclamó Anzu._ Pero no te va a gustar.

_ Si salimos vivos no me importa._ Exclamé.

Vi como la pelirroja, a pesar de la tomenta, se escurría por la roda y desenvaina la espada. Por un momento me horroricé. ¡Estaba golpeándola con su arma! O eso parecía a primera vista. Pero entonces me di cuenta. No la estaba golpeando. ¡La estaba tallando! Para cuando hubo acabado se había convertido en una gigantesca estaca de madera.

_ Ahora sólo habría que conseguir que se estuviese quieto._ Grité, una vez más haciéndome oír entre la tormenta.

_ Yo puedo ocuparme de eso._ Dijo Pain, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Vi como la morena elevó las manos, y repentinamente la tormenta pareció recrudecerse. Escuché un trueno tras ver un resplandor, y escuché a la criatura gritar de dolor cuando un rayo la golpeó de lleno. Atolondrado, el leviatán parecía empezar a hundirse en las aguas.

_ ¡Ahora, Killian!_ Exclamó Anzu.

La vi subirse al mástil con una celeridad difícil de creer para liberar todas las velas. Al tiempo que Pain, ni corta ni perezosa, se encontraba cargando los cañones del barco y apuntándolos hacia adelante. Del resto de la tripulación ni quería hablar, seguían todos metidos bajo la cubierta. Giré el timón y coloqué el barco directamente hacia la bestia, que ya no bramaba como antes.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Pain y Anzu la bombardearon a conciencia para que no se moviese y finalmente, la afilada Roda le ensartó el ojo como si fuese una brocheta. Habría jurado que llegó hasta el cerebro cuando el animal dejó de gimotear. Cayó a las profundidades, dejando como único recuerdo su globo ocular encajado en la proa de mi barco.

El mar se calmó, y la tormenta se apaciguó tan rápido como había sido provocada. Yo me dejé caer sobre el timón, evidentemente más relajado. Luego, como si acabase de darme cuenta de que habíamos matado un leviatán, lancé un grito de júbilo al suelo y me dejé caer sobre la cubierta.

_ Hey, capitán._ Intervino Anzu._ No te me duermas ahora que ya casi hemos llegado al tesoro.

Me puse en pie y Anzu me señaló un islote que se apreciaba apenas a unos cien metros del navío. Decidido a recoger finalmente ese botín, giré el timón y tomé camino hacia la isla. Aunque no se me escaparon las miradas que Anzu y Pain se echaban la una a la otra. Atraqué y eché el ancla, ayudado por unos hombres que, a estas alturas, no me inspiraban ninguna confianza, y por eso precisamente les mandé seguirnos.

Encontramos una hendidura en la roca del islote y nos colamos por ella. Era un pasadizo estrecho pero, cuando llegamos, todos pusimos la misma sonrisa. Bajo aquel techo de roca había oro por todas partes. Joyas de toda clase. Rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas amontonados como si fuese simples piedras sin valor.

Cada uno cogió un saco y empezó a llenarlo de lo que tenía a su alcance. Todos excepto Anzu y Pain, que parecían estar buscando algo. Recordé que Anzu me había dicho que sólo buscaba una pieza de aquel tesoro y me pregunté cual buscaba en concreto. Pero no hizo falta esperar demasiado. Le arrebató de las manos a uno de los marinos un cetro de oro que tenía entre las manos y este se quejó, llamando la atención de Pain.

_ Vaya, Anzu. Has sido muy amable encontrando ese cetro por mí. Ahora, si tuvieses la amabilidad de dármelo._ Pidió, extendiendo la mano.

_ Este cetro es mío, Pain. Y no voy a dártelo. Tienes oro de sobra en esta estancia. Coge cuanto gustes._ Le dijo, ofensiva._ Pero no tendrás este cetro.

_ Anzu. Las dos sabemos que eso es más valioso que el resto de lo que hay en la sala junto._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Además… tú ni siquiera puedes sostenerlo.

Me fijé en Anzu, o mejor dicho, en la mano que estaba sosteniendo aquel cetro. Ardía igual que lo había hecho en el barco después de que Pain la tocase.

_ Adelante… sostenlo dos minutos más y saldrá lo que llevas dentro. ¿Empiezas a notar ya cómo vas perdiendo la habilidad de razonar?

Anzu miró el cetro y luego a Pain. Parecía tener dudas. Sus ojos empezaban a teñirse de negro, como si una corriente de petróleo hubiese empezado a entrar en ellos.

_ ¿Para qué lo quieres?_ Preguntó.

_ Para dejar de ser una villana_ Respondió Pain._ Con él en las manos seré la voz de un nuevo futuro.

_ Hablas como una villana, a mi parecer._ Dijo Anzu. Miró el cetro una última vez y luego me miró a mí. Acto seguido, me lo lanzó sin más._ Killian, álzalo.

Lo cogí con las manos y lo elevé por encima de mi cabeza. Un resplandor dorado comenzó a inundar la sala, como si repentinamente la piedra se hubiese abierto y el sol hubiese hecho acto de presencia a través del cetro. Sentí que me quemaba y tuve que soltarlo. Lo escuché rodar.

Pero cuando la luz empezó a mitigarse, Pain había desaparecido. Anzu salió de detrás de un montón de oro, y me miró. Al momento, la roca comenzó a agrietarse por encima de nosotros, las paredes se desmoronaban. Sólo había una cosa que valoraba más que el oro, y era mi propia vida. Salí y me aferré a mi barco al ver cómo la isla se hacía trizas detrás de mí. Al parecer había sido el único que había salido con vida.

O eso creí, porque al subir me encontré a Anzu en cubierta, con una expresión de serena tristeza y, una vez más, mirando aquel amuleto que llevaba colgado al cuello. El viaje de vuelta fue más silencioso que el de ida, menos alegre. Anzu y yo apenas hablábamos. Ella se dedicaba a las velas y yo al timón.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a puerto Anzu se me acercó y dejó caer ante mí un saco, que emitió un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo. Me agaché, lo abrí, y comprobé que se encontraba lleno de oro de la cueva.

_ Tu parte, capitán._ Le dije._ Como te dije, yo no buscaba el oro. Es lo justo.

No iba a poder retirarme con el dinero ganado, pero al menos iba a poder reparar mi barco y quizás un par de juergas. Y Anzu lo había estado guardando para mí. Parecía que, después de todo, no tenía el corazón de piedra como yo había pensado.

_ Bueno Killian, ha sido un placer. Ya nos veremos._ Dijo, bajando del barco.

_ Espera Anzu._ Le dijo, cogiéndole la mano._ Tengo una idea mejor.

_ ¿Qué idea, capitán?

_ Gastémonos el tesoro juntos._ Dije, probablemente queriendo decir otra cosa, aunque ni yo era consciente en ese momento.

Llevaba meses navegando con aquella mujer, y no quería dejar de verla. Noté que su mano estaba fría, y como sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos.

_ Espérame esta noche, en la playa._ Me dijo, apartando sus ojos y soltándome la mano con delicadeza.

Y eso hice, a pesar de que la noche era lluviosa Me senté sobre la arena húmeda, y esperé. Pero ella no volvió. Sentí como mi casaca de cuero se llenaba de agua, que se escurría por ella, como el cabello húmedo me tapaba los ojos. Pero ella no apareció. Esperé toda la noche, y no vi su silueta ni una sola vez, ni tan siquiera la intuí. No vi su cabello de fuego, o esa mirada de desafío que siempre la acompañaba. Porque ella no volvió a por mí como había prometido.

Miré al cielo, y sólo la luna me devolvió la mirada. Anzu Stealer iba a pagar por aquello. No iba a descansar hasta que lo hiciese. Me había dado oro, pero me había quitado algo que era mucho más significativo.

_Anzu Stealer_

Pasé una vez más mi guante por aquel cetro, lamentando no poder tocarlo con mis manos, no poder usarlo como mis padres llegaron a soñar que lo hiciese. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque mi maldición, aquella que me había seguido durante tantos años, me perseguía. Lo coloqué en una urna de cristal, con delicadeza, y lo metí en un baúl, en el camarote de mi navío.

La puerta se abrió, y una belleza rubia entró y me rodeó por la cintura. La escuché reír. Estaba claro que me había echado de menos. Nuestra relación no había sido nunca del todo sencilla, era demasiado difícil de explicar.

_ Sabes… Pensaba que terminarías acudiendo a la playa en el capitán como le prometiste._ Rió._ La cara que se le ha debido quedar debió ser memorable.

_ Sí, debió serlo._ Dije, sin reír, porque en el fondo, no me hacía ninguna gracia._ Lucrezia. ¿Puedes dejarme sola, por favor?

Lucrezia puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente asintió y salió del camarote de mala gana. Yo miré por la ventana y suspiré.

_ Killian… estúpido pirata… tenías que buscarte la ruina con una mujer a la que no conoces…

Había estado a punto de ir a aquella cita. Había cogido mis cosas, e iba a despedirme de la tripulación. Pero entonces había visto a Lucrezia, y me había percatado de que, Killian no me conocía. Creía conocerme, pero no conocía de mí más que lo que había visto. Y era mejor que, en su recuerdo, siguiesen siendo así.

_Killian Jones_

_ Anímese, Capitán. Aquí hay gente que quiere escuchar esa historia de cómo derrotó al leviatán.

A mí no me apetecía en absoluto contar aquella historia. Era demasiado reciente, demasiado dolorosa. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas después de lo ocurrido. Después del abandono que había sufrido, y que provocaba que me sintiese tan sólo. De lo que había ocurrido en aquella travesía, tan sólo quedaban ya unas monedas que, en pocas semanas, gastaría en Ron intentando olvidarme de aquella mujer.

_ ¿Usted es el capitán Jones, verdad?_ Escuché una voz, que me llamaba, y alcé la vista._ He oído hablar mucho sobre sus aventuras.

Alcé la vista, y me encontré con una mujer que me miraba a los ojos. Los suyos, al igual que los míos, eran de un tono azul. Llamaban al mar. Aunque los suyos no tenían brillo, a diferencia de los míos. Como si llamada, jamás hubiese llegado a tener respuesta.

_ ¿Quién lo pregunta?_ Contesté, alzando una ceja.

_ Tan sólo una noble campesina, señor._ Dijo, deshaciéndose así de mi preocupación._ Mi nombre es Milah.

_ Es un placer conocerte… Milah.


End file.
